


Flummox

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [425]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: More torture for McGee. Will they ever get rescued? Will Gibbs do something to allow them to escape?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/30/2000 for the word [flummox](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/30/flummox).
> 
> flummox  
> Informal. to bewilder; confound; confuse.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), and [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Flummox

The Peruvian leader stopped, flummoxed. He didn’t actually know what was to be done with the guy they were looking for. He’d assumed they were supposed to kill him, but the power was already changing. Killing the guy may not be the answer anymore. 

Shaking his musings off, he haughtily announced. “We will kill him, of course.” These worthless humans didn’t need to know the deeper things at stake. Nor would they understand the politics at play here. Even his own warriors barely understood what was happening beyond following his orders.

“Now, where is he?!” Instead of pulling the knife out of McGee’s shoulder this time, he twisted it hoping that more pain would get him the desired result even if he wasn’t sure what he would do once he found his prize anymore.

McGee gasped out in pain, a high pitched whining noise emitting from him that McGee would rather not acknowledge came from him. He’d never been trained to withstand torture. He badly wanted to tell them whatever they wanted to know now. He wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing that he truly didn’t know the answer to the question and thus couldn’t give them what they wanted either way.

Gibbs hated feeling powerless. He should be the one they were torturing for information. It shouldn’t be falling on McGee. At least Gibbs had experience with war. McGee barely had experience as a field agent at all. 

Of course, the truth was neither of them knew where Tony was. That’s why they had come here. They’d hoped to find a clue that would help find Tony. It looked like not only would they not find the clue, but they’d both die here as the warriors tortured them for information they did not have.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
